Scarred for Life
by Anomalie
Summary: Cassie returns home for the weekend and makes a discovery. A sort of sequel for Moving Out, Moving On. Ch. 2 posted. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Title: Scared for Life

Author: Anomalie

Summary: Cassie returns home for the weekend and make a discovery. A sort of sequel to Moving Out, Moving On.

Rated: T

Season: Future

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't own Stargate SG1, I get no profit.

Scarred for Life

Cassie opened the door to Sam's house. It looked deserted. 'Sam's car was parked on the street.' She thought. 'Maybe she took her bike out'.

"Sam?" Cassie said, putting her bags down in the dining room on her way to the kitchen. As she walked into the kitchen, Cassie noted that there were boxes everywhere. Some on the island, a few on the table, and many scattered around the living room. She walked over to the cabinets and retrieved a glass. She filled it with water, drank it all and placed the empty glass in the sink. She peeked in a few of the open boxes, which contained mostly books.

Cassie went back to the dining room and grabbed her bags. She headed towards her room. "Sam?" She yelled. There was noise in the direction of Sam's bedroom. Cassie froze. 'Oh crap' she thought as she darted to her bedroom and slammed to door.

Cassie walked over to her stereo and turned it up. She flopped face down on her bed and pulled a pillow over her head. A few minutes later, she heard a knock at her door.

"Cass?" She could hear Sam outside her door. "Cass, can I come in?"

Cassie took the pillow away from her ears and rolled over onto her back. "Yeah"

Her door opened slowly and Sam stepped in wearing sweats and a t-shirt.

"Uh, hi" Cassie said, uncomfortably.

Sam smiled nervously. "Hey"

Cassie went over to her stereo and shut it off. "Sorry, I didn't disturb…I mean…I wanted you to know I was home. Y'Know."

Sam looked down at her feet. "Cass…"

"You know I'm traumatized now."

Sam's face flushed, "Sorry"

Cassie smiled. "My bad, I didn't call before I came home."

Sam shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. You couldn't have known." Sam smiled, "I came to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine." Cassie grinned, "How's Jack?"

Sam grabbed Cassie's pillow. She smiled and slugged Cassie in the arm with it.

There was a knock at the door.

Cassie pushed Sam with her pillow. "Yeah?"

"Everything ok?" A voice asked from the hall.

Cassie got up and opened the door. Jack was standing on the other side, hands in his jeans pockets.

"Yeah, everything is okay. Hopefully I won't be scarred for life." Cassie said, glancing at Sam.

Jack looked confused. Cassie turned and brushed past Jack. "I am going to make myself something to eat." She said as she walked down the hallway.

Jack stepped into the room and sat down beside Sam on the bed.

"Jack"

"Yeah"

"Sometimes I forget that I share my house."

Jack smiled. "We've scarred her for life eh?"

Sam smiled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarred for Life

Ch 2

Sam set her plate down on the table and sat down in the chair in front of it. "So, Cassie, how's school?" Jack asked, shoving a fork full of food into his mouth.

Cassie took a drink of water. "Fine, I guess."

"Just fine? Nothing new and exciting to discuss?" Jack asked.

Cassie shook her head. "Not nearly as exciting as what's going on here."

Sam blushed. "Cass…"

Cassie cut her short. "No apologies, next time I come home, I will call first."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Jack mumbled.

Cassie smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack didn't have to leave." Cassie said, as she unpacked some of her clothes.

"He had some stuff he needed to get done before he goes back to Washington tomorrow." Sam said.

"Sam, why didn't you tell me you guys were going to move in together?" Cassie asked, hands on her hips.

"We talked about it the day we took you to school. But with him in Washington and my crazy schedule at the SGC, we don't seem to be getting the move accomplished." Sam said, sitting down on Cassie's bed. Cassie sighed and sat down next to Sam. "Sam, I could help you pack."

Sam smiled and looked to the floor. "This long distance relationship has been harder than I thought it would be. We both have crazy schedules. It seems like the times he's able to come here, I am offworld."

"So he's hardly here, and…"

"And he may decide not to keep his house here anyway." Sam finished.

"Ah"

"Yeah"

"I think you need some time off work to go see him in Washington." Cassie said, putting her hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam smiled. "If only it were that easy…"

"It is Sam. They owe you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. 7:45 am. Not sure why she was up, Cassie closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But then, she smelled it. Pancakes. Cassie opened her eyes and sat up. Sam never made pancakes.

Cassie got out of bed and pulled on her robe. When she opened her door, she noticed that Sam's door was closed. She crept down the stairs. She could hear someone in the kitchen. She shuffled slowly into the kitchen to find jack getting out some plates. Cassie stopped when she saw him.

"Good morning Cass." He said, putting hot pancakes on a plate.

"Morning." Cassie said, quite sure that she had missed something while sleeping.

Jack shut off the stove and removed the pan from the burner. "Wondering why I'm here." Jack said, wiping his hands on a towel.

Cassie shrugged. "None of my business."

Jack smiled. "Sam got a call from the SGC last night after you headed for bed." Jack handed Cassie a plate. "Some…unexpected news."

Cassie sat down at the counter and Jack put two pancakes on her plate. "Bad?" Cassie asked, as Jack handed her a fork.

"Not necessarily. We heard from some…acquaintances. They haven't contacted us since…Jacob." Jack said, fixing himself a plate and sitting down next to Cassie.

"Is Sam okay?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, she didn't get much sleep last night."

Cassie raised an eyebrow and looked over at Jack.

When Cassie didn't reply, Jack looked up from his plate. He rolled his eyes at her expression. "She called me, I came over, we talked, and we went to sleep." Jack said.

Cassie giggled, "Its fun to give you a hard time."

Jack looked down at his plate, shaking his head. He roughly nudged Cassie in the arm.

They both looked up as Sam entered the kitchen.

"You are supposed to be sleeping." Jack said, pointing a finger at Sam.

"Morning Sam." Cassie said cheerfully.

Sam smiled. "Good morning."

"Jack, what time are you leaving?" Cassie asked, resuming the consumption of her pancakes.

Jack looked over at her. "Ready to get rid of me?" He asked.

Cassie smiled. "No, just wondering when you had to head back."

Jack looked to Sam, who was getting herself some pancakes. "I was leaving today, but in light of recent events…"

Sam stopped and looked up to meet Jack's gaze. "You need to get back. You don't have to stay." Sam said coolly.

"Sam." Jack said.

Sam set down her fork and quickly left to room. Jack sat back in his chair and let out a deep breath.

"Way to go." Cassie said quietly.

Jack closed his eyes.

"She wants you to stay, but she doesn't want to make it seem like she needs you to stay." Cassie said softly.

Jack opened his eyes. "Taking psychology this semester?"

Cassie smiled. "No. I just know Sam."

Jack nodded. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack slowly opened Sam's bedroom door. Sam was sprawled facedown on the bed. Jack closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed.

Sam didn't show any signs that she knew he was there; but she knew.

Jack sat down on the side of the bed and pushed Sam's leg over so he would have room to sit. Sam didn't stir.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. 'If that's how you want it.' He thought. He roughly pushed Sam's body over so he could lie down on his back next to her. 'Mission accomplished'.

He crossed his arms behind his head, and leaned back against the headboard.

Sam slowly pushed herself up to look at him.

Jack looked over at her. She was giving him the 'what the hell?' look. He smiled.

Sam shook her head and looked down at her pillow. When she looked back up, she was smiling.

"Does this mean I win?" Jack asked.

Sam sat up and grabbed her pillow. Before jack could react, Sam had whopped him in the face with the pillow.

When Sam pulled back to strike again, Jack grabbed her and pulled her to him. He kissed her before she could protest.

Jack pulled back and looked into Sam's eyes. "Sam, I've decided to keep my house. You and Cassie have to decide what's best for you. I won't always be there, but I will try to get home when I can." Jack paused brushing a stay hair out of Sam's face. "I am staying until tomorrow. I am concerned about you, but I'm also concerned what else the Tok'ra will have to say."

Sam closed her eyes and sighed.

Jack shook her gently to get her attention. Sam opened her eyes.

"Understood?" Jack asked, as if Sam were accepting a mission.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yes sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Jack came down the stairs to find Cassie watching TV. Cassie turned from her position on the couch to face Jack and Sam.

"So, when are we moving?' Cassie asked.

Jack looked over at Sam. "That's up to you guys."

Cassie jumped up off the couch. "I'll start packing." She brushed past Sam and ran up the stairs.

"Well, I guess that decision is made." Sam said, heading for the couch.

Jack smiled. "If that is your decision, I will make sure you have all the help you need moving."

Sam plopped down on the couch. "It's not like I am not already halfway packed." She said; gesturing to the boxes scattered throughout the room.

Jack leaned over and placed a kiss on top of Sam's head. "We'll get there Sam. I promise."


End file.
